


welcome to the floor show

by louisnights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Zayn Malik, Drama Student Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Harry in fishnets, Harry is Brad, Implied Sexual Content, Liam is Rocky, Louis in fishnets, Louis is Frankenfurter, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Student Harry, but there is, raunchiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisnights/pseuds/louisnights
Summary: Louis gets the lead in his uni's production of Rocky Horror.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	welcome to the floor show

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the anniversary clown groupchat, who encouraged me to write this. this is for all of you, and i'm glad you enjoyed this.
> 
> this is mostly unedited so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> tumblr: zouissupremacy

Louis is almost asleep, sitting in the back of the lecture hall as the professor quotes Shakespeare, feeling exhausted. He’s been waiting for the reply from this year’s director of the play. He auditioned for Brad at first, but then he was asked to run a few lines for Frankenfurter and he did it, and he feels like he did good.

He was supposed to get a text yesterday to let him know if he got it or not, and he didn’t get anything, so he stayed up all night, in bed, and feeling like a failure.

Rocky Horror is one of his favourite musicals of all time, one of his favourite movies of all time. Getting to play  _ any _ character in a production of it would be a privilege. 

His text vibrates in his pocket, signaling a text coming through, and he sits up, wide awake now. He fishes his phone out and discreetly looks at it.

**Lambert:** Congrats, Frank. Come by the office at 16:00 for a chemistry test.

Louis gasps loudly, letting out a squeal. The entire lecture hall turns back to look at him and he laughs nervously. “Sorry… just really love Shakespeare!”

He waits until everyone has looked away and moved on before dancing a little in his seat,

He’s the lead in his favourite musical.

\------

The first few boys that walk in, Lambert sends out almost immediately, saying their chemistry is shit. 

Louis doesn’t disagree. One of them had refused to stand more than a meter in Louis’ personal space when asked to hug him. The person playing Rocky will have to be comfortable with touching, and sexual touching in particular.

Lambert sighs, running a hand through his dark curls. “I fucking hate this, is there nobody here willing to fucking touch you?”

“Don’t worry,” Louis reassures. “We’ll find our Rocky. And our Brad and Janet.”

“We’d better,” Lambert hisses. “I’ve been trying to get approval for this script for  _ five years _ , and they finally said yes. We’d better find the best fucking cast there is.”

Louis can understand the frustration. He also wants this to go as well as it can, and he wants to find someone with whom he shares good chemistry. Someone who will let him actually lick their abs for comedic effect on stage.

Come to think of it, this play is gonna have very much tongue involved. 

Lambert walks out the door to get the next person auditioning for Rocky. 

The boy that follows him in is definitely someone for the role, what with his athletic built and dreamy eyes. His hair is short and brown, like chestnut. His biceps are bulging, the t-shirt tight around them. 

Louis blinks prettily, walking immediately into his space. “And what’s your name, then?”

The boy blushes, taking a step back. “Liam Payne.”

“Louis Tomlinson, a pleasure to meet you,” Louis replies, taking the boy's proffered hand and shaking it. 

Lambert leans on his desk. “Let’s just get straight to it. Would you be willing to let Louis here lick your stomach onstage?”

Liam laughs, his cheeks going even pinker. “I mean, yeah.”

“Good,” Lambert nods, reaching for the script. “Let’s get right to it.”

He has them run through some lines, makes Louis get up close and personal, and even though Liam is clearly not the most comfortable yet, Lambert gives him the role there and then. 

Liam thanks them both before leaving, his cheeks seemingly a permanent shade of pink. 

“I think by the time we have dress rehearsals you two will be thick as thieves,” Lambert says happily. 

Louis nods. “Definitely. He’s not hard to look at either, so making out with him so much won’t be hard.”

Lambert chuckles. “Yeah, I would imagine so. Well, my husband is waiting at home for me, it’s my turn to bring take out. I’ll see you tomorrow, same time, so we can find your Janet.”

Louis gets home that night feeling happier and more excited than he has in a long time. He calls his sisters to brag.

\-----

When he walks down the hall towards Lambert’s office, he is shocked to see how many women are gathered in the halls, waiting for their audition/chemistry test. It seems Lambert really isn’t fucking around with this cast. 

He knocks before going in, and Lambert smiles widely at him. He’s standing next to a Black girl who looks a little younger than Louis himself is, her hair is loosely tied at the back of her head. Lamberts inclines his head towards her while looking at him. “Louis, meet our Magenta. This is Leigh-Anne.”

Louis shakes her hand with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you. I can’t wait to see your rendition of her.”

“I’ve heard you’re Frank,” She replies, looking him up and down. “You have the look for it. Can’t wait to see it.”

He smirks, nodding in satisfaction. He can’t really wait until dress rehearsals. There’s just something about the thought, something about being allowed to wear lingerie while ogling pretty boys on stage, getting to feel them up. He is gay after all. 

Leigh-Anne gives him a hug before she leaves. 

“She seems like she’s a good choice for Magenta,” Louis remarks after she’s left. 

Lambert nods. “Definitely. Her voice is phenomenal, and the grit she’s able to bring to it, perfect.”

“I can’t wait to see it.”

Lambert doesn’t respond to that, just goes straight to the task at hand. Finding the best Janet. 

They go through at least twenty girls, all of them great, or not so great, but none of them fit. 

They’re just about to give up when Perrie walks in, loud and bubbly, going straight for it. 

By the end of their lines, she’s in his space. They do the scene for Lambert, and they click immediately. 

She’s their Janet. 

Lambert goes as far as to clap for them, blowing kisses. He drags Perrie into a brief hug. “You are the best Janet we could have gotten! Welcome to the team!”

She squeals, dragging them into a group hug. 

Before she leaves she turns to Louis. “Just want to let you know, Louis, that i’m a lesbian so all of our make outs will be meaningless,” She winks.

Louis snorts, knowing she clocked him as gay as soon as she walked into the room. He has a feeling they’ll be a force to be reckoned with, and he’s looking forward to it. 

He calls his sisters again that night. He feels like bragging again, sue him. 

\------

It takes them two days to find the perfect Brad, someone who clicks with both him and Perrie. 

They’ve found a few that only clicks with Louis, or only clicks with Perrie, but so far they’ve not found anyone who clicks with them both. 

Louis feels like punching a wall after their newest auditionee, Nick, leaves the room. He’d spent the entire time trying to feel Louis up and basically ignoring Perrie, and Louis just wasn’t having it.

Perrie sighs. “What a prick.”

“I know this whole play is about feeling each other up onstage,” Louis starts, flicking invisible dirt off himself. “But I feel a little violated.”

“I would too,” Perrie reassures him, giving him a hug. 

Lambert looks like he’s about to tear his hair out sitting behind the desk. He’s looking at the list of auditionees, and he sighs. “We only have one left.”

“Well, let’s get it over with, then,” Louis replies.

He lets the boy in, and the first thing Louis sees is he’s got curls. Brown curls down to right past his ears. He’s wearing a lilac sweater and some skinny jeans, very worn leather boots on his feet. He’s got very green eyes. Louis swallows. He’s beautiful.

The boy smiles, shaking first Lambert's hand and then Perries. Louis takes his hand, squeezing briefly before letting go. He doesn’t want this boy to know how sweaty his palms might be getting. 

“Alright, Harry,” Lambert starts, and Louis finally knows his name. He missed it earlier, too busy being swept up in pretty. “You can start singing with Perrie.  _ Dammit Janet _ , please.”

Louis leans on the wall behind the desk, crossing his arms to try and appear cool and collected. Which he is. Very cool.

Harry nails it. The entire song, like he was born to play this role. Louis can almost see him dressed up as Brad, glasses and gelled back hair, long white shorts, nipples on display. He shakes himself out when Lambert claps for them, whistling. 

“That was amazing!”

Louis nods along to show he agrees. Lambert snaps his fingers. “Louis, do the seduction scene. Harry, lay on the floor, please.”

Harry smiles, giving Louis a nod before laying down on the floor, pretending to snooze. Louis swallows his nervousness, and goes for it. “Oh Brad, I’m so glad I’ve found you.”

He lays down next to Harry, putting his arm around his middle. “Oh, Brad, darling, there’s nothing good here.” He squeezes tighter to Harry, so that they’re touching everywhere. 

Harry turns to lay on his back, bringing an arm around him. “Don’t worry, Janet, we’ll get out of here soon, I promise.”

Louis sighs softly, in admiration. “You’re so strong, and protective.” He leans in and kisses the corner of Harry’s mouth. Harry runs his fingers through Louis’ hair, and recoils. “You!”

“Yes, Brad,” Louis smirks and moves back into Harry’s space, hovering over him. “But isn’t it nice?”

Harry turns around, his ass in the air, and crawls a couple of steps. Louis strokes his back, lightly slapping his bum. Harry squeals, turns around and points at him in anger. “What have you done with my Janet?”

“Nothing!” Louis exclaims, pouting. “Do you think I should?”

“No!” Harry sighs. “You tricked me! I wouldn’t have… I wouldn’t…”

Louis is back to hovering over him and he gives in to a few kisses before he recoils again. “I would never!”

“I know,” Louis says soothingly. “But it isn’t all bad, is it, Brad?”

They share two more kisses and Louis starts kissing down his neck. 

“Cut!”

Louis gets off of Harry, feeling more flustered than he should. 

He hopes no one notices that he’s half-hard in his jeans.

“You got the part, Harry,” Lambert says, smiling. “You’ve got very good chemistry with both characters here. Congratulations.”

“Thank you!” Harry hugs them all before he leaves.

Louis is fucked.

\-----

The first rehearsal goes well. It’s just a script read, where they all sit together in a circle and run their lines through the whole script.

He gets to meet their Riff Raff as well, a nice lad named Niall. He’s got a great voice for Riff Raff, too, that Louis had laughed so hard he snorted when Niall started his first lines.

Harry walks up to him just as he’s packed his script back into his bag and is ready to get going. “Hey, Louis.”

Louis smiles, internally screaming. “Hey, Harry, what’s up?”

“I was wondering,” Harry clears his throat nervously. “Do you wanna hang out and go over our lines? Maybe practice our approach to our scenes?”

“Yes!” Louis replies loudly before chuckling. “I mean, uhm, yes, I’d love that.”

“Great,” Harry says, following him out to the parking lot. 

“You have a car, Harry?”

“Nope,” Harry shakes his head. “Only take the metro.”

“Alright, do you wanna do this at your place or mine?”

Harry shrugs. “Either way is fine. Do you have a roommate?”

“Yeah,” Louis says. “But he’s probably at the art building. He’s always at the art building.”

“Cool, then your place is fine.”

Louis smiles and leads him to his car. He wonders why Harry wanted to run lines with him of all people, but he supposes he is the lead. He doesn’t mind though. He doesn’t mind it at all. 

\-----

Louis swears they were running lines.

One minute they were practicing their seduction scene, and the next they’re making out on his couch.

Harry’s straddling his lap, holding his face and shoving his tongue into his mouth, and Louis is definitely not complaining. 

He pushes at Harry’s chest a bit, and he pulls back from him, confused. “Are we… Are we just practicing or are we, like, making out?”

Harry laughs breathlessly. “I’m pretty sure we’re making out, Louis.”

“Alright,” Louis nods, grabbing Harry’s face and kissing him again. 

He pulls back again. “Just making sure, is this like a friend thing, or like a possibly start dating thing?”

Harry gives him a quick kiss before answering. “Either, or both, anything you want.”

Louis sighs, feeling weak, dragging Harry back to his mouth, needing to taste him again. 

They end up with minimal clothes, clumsy handjobs on the floor and eating take out in their underwear. 

It’s a pretty good study session, if you ask him. 

\-------

They're making out in the supply closet when Harry brings it up.

They've been doing this for around two weeks now, meeting up, running lines, making out, fooling around. Or they skip the running lines part and get right to the making out part.

Harry asks between kisses. Breathless and soft. "You wanna go on a date?"

Louis pulls back from his next kiss. "A date?"

Kiss. "Yeah."

"Where?" Kiss. "Do what?"

"I could cook for you?" Harry says, smiling so softly down at him and Louis just melts.

"Yeah," Louis sighs. "I'd love that."

Just for that he gives Harry a blow job, making them late to their dance rehearsal.

It was worth it.

\-----

He's gone through five outfits in the span of ten minutes. If he keeps going at this rate he'll be late for his date.

Zayn sits on his bed, eating some brand of crisps he hasn't heard of that his uncle had brought home from Pakistan. "Why don't you just wear that red shirt."

He's pointing at the shirt folded on one of the shelves in his closet. Louis picks it up and puts it on. He adjusts it, and it shows off his collarbones.

Harry does seem the time to like collarbone action. He keeps it on.

"What trousers?"

Zayn shrugs, still munching on his crips. Louis had already nicked one out of the bag, then he had to chug down almost a whole liter of milk. It was a very spicy crisp, in his defence. Zayn had just called him white.

He couldn't refute that. He grew up relatively poor so it's not like he had the best taste buds when it came to anything remotely spicy anyway.

Zayn just picks up the trousers he threw onto the bed earlier while changing outfits and Louis grabs them, quickly putting them on.

They don't look bad, actually. He forgoes wearing socks, since they're all dirty in the hamper anyway, and puts on his white vans.

"Don't wait up," He calls back to Zayn as he walks out. Zayn just flips him off. 

\-----

Harry lets him in with a huge nervous smile. He's wearing a pink apron over his outfit, which Louis can guess is skinny jeans and a white t-shirt.

He gives Harry a quick kiss. "Hey, babe."

"Hey," Harry dimples, closing the door. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes. You can just make yourself at home."

Louis follows him into the kitchen, where he puts some finishing touches to his dish. He tosses the salad, and his biceps flex as he does it, making Louis' mouth water just that tiny bit.

He clears his throat. "So what are we having?"

"I'm actually vegetarian," Harry starts. He looks nervous, biting his lip and fidgeting while he puts some more finishing touches to the dish. "So it's like bolognese but with oumph meat."

"That's alright," Louis gives a reassuring smile. "I've never tried any vegan meat before but I'm sure it's great."

Harry sighs in what Louis guesses is relief. He brings the pot over to the small kitchen table that's already been set. There's newly grated fresh parmesan as well as salt and pepper beakers.

Harry opens his fridge. "I wanted to buy wine but my roommate can't drink so this is an alcohol free flat. So I've gone a bit overboard with the soda options."

Louis takes a look at the options and chuckles. There's about seven different soda cans in there, two of each. He grabs a coke for himself. "Thanks, Haz."

Harry blushes at the nickname, stuttering out something Louis can guess to be 'you're welcome'.

They sit down to eat, Harry giving them each a good portion. There's freshly made garlic bread to the side, and Louis takes a bite of that first.

He can't help but moan. "Fuck this is amazing, where did you get it?"

"I, uh, baked it."

Louis gapes, then closes his mouth to swallow the bite. "You  _ made _ this?"

"Yeah," Harry smiles into his food. "I'm glad you like it."

"Fuck, I  _ love _ it," Louis replies, stuffing his face with more bread. He probably looks like a chipmunk, but he doesn't even care cause it's that good.

He finishes his slice before moving on to the spaghetti, and he moans with that bite too. "This isn't real meat?"

Harry shakes his head, this time amused.

Louis takes another bite. "This is really good, Harry. I think I should keep you around for more than just the kissing."

Harry chuckles. "Thanks, Lou."

They spend some time eating in silence, just enjoying their meal. 

After a while, when Louis has gotten full, he leans back and pats his tummy. "Thank you for this Harry, it was  _ so _ good."

Harry hums, just staring at him. His eyes are fastened to his tummy, when he'd just patted it. Louis raises his eyebrows, silently asking himself what's up with that.

He clears his throat, snapping Harry out of whatever trance he seemed to be in.

Harry shakes his head, apologising softly. He takes their dishes and brings them to the sink, then puts their leftovers into the fridge.

Then he takes Louis by the hand and drags him into the bedroom.

Louis leaves much, much later with hickeys on his tummy and thighs, limping slightly after a good night.

\----

They’re on their last script read before they start dress rehearsals, they’ve started going off book ages ago, but Lambert insist they have the scripts at least with them if they need them.

They don’t have the best budget for this play, and they spent a lot of it on the props, and the vintage looking costumes for Brad, Janet, Riff Raff and Magenta. Louis had even had his best friend Zayn sew and fix them up.

Louis went a bit crazy with the spending when he went to the lingerie store, but he’s happy with his finished looks. Zayn had also fixed those up for him, even went as far as to kick him out when Harry came over with his costume, not wanting Louis to see it until they started dress rehearsals.

He loved Zayn, but he hated how stubborn he could be. He just wanted a peak, but nooo, Zayn had told him to get the fuck out. 

He couldn’t complain though, Zayn hated sewing. He had picked up a couple classes for extra credits for his art degree, and he’d gotten very good grades. He’s very talented with a needle and thread, as he doesn’t want to use a sewing machine. 

Lambert claps his hands loudly after they go through the last scene. “That was great, guys! Now, you can all leave, but Louis, you stay.”

Harry pouts at him, and Louis gives him a wink. He’s gonna look so good tomorrow, he just knows it. Harry won’t know what hit him. He’s definitely going to get some good sex out of it. Definitely. 

His boyfriend has a thing for his tummy, so of course his costume shows it off just a bit.

Lambert walks into the stage, gesturing over to Jesy and Jade, who are both working on hair and make up, Jesy does hair and Jade does the make up. “These two are gonna do your look for Sweet Transvestite, now. You did bring your costume, right?”

“Of course,” Louis goes and changes backstage. He smirks as he puts it on, he knows he looks hot as fuck. 

He’s wearing platform boots, black and sparkly. He’d paid the most for those. It was on discount, though, so he couldn’t really help himself. He wears black fishnets that are connected to his black satin panties, that leave nothing to the imagination. His corset is vaguely see-through, dark cherry red and black. It stops right below his nipples. Then there’s the black see-through gloves that reach all the way up to his elbows. 

He’s very happy with it.

Jesy whistles when she sees him. “Wow, Louis, you’re hot as fuck.”

“I know,” Louis smirks. Jesy pushes him down into a chair and works on his hair. It doesn’t take her long as she just wants to make it more artfully disheveled. Jade takes a bit longer on his make up, giving his face a full beat.

Jade takes a picture of him after, and shows him. He loves it, loves how good he looks all done up like this.

Jesy walks out onto the stage, probably letting Lambert know it’s time to start up the instrumental for Sweet Transvestite. 

Louis goes to stage left, as they haven’t had the stage elevator built just yet, and waits for his queue before walking onto the stage. 

He struts. Moving his hips with purpose as he starts. 

_ “How d'you do, I _

_ See you've met my _

_ Faithful handyman _

_ He's just a little brought down because _

_ When you knocked _

_ He thought you were the candy man” _

He doesn’t have a lot to work with prop wise, and all his fellow actors have left, so he sticks to just strutting his stuff, humping the air, interacting with Jade and Jesy. 

_ “Don't get strung out by the way that I look _

_ Don't judge a book by its cover _

_ I'm not much of a man by the light of day _

_ But by night I'm one hell of a lover” _

When he finishes the performance, Lambert gives him a standing ovation. “Louis, that was amazing! The grit! The sexuality! Mwah!”

Louis knows he’s good. He can’t wait for the dress rehearsal tomorrow, where he can wear the rest of his costumes. 

\-----

Lambert wants them all to get into their costumes for the floor show, and as Jesy does his hair, and Jade does his makeup, he hears the music start.

Ashley starts the song off as Columbia, he can hear her heels click slightly on the floor of the stage.

Liam goes next, probably wearing that rose gold thong he'd found at Victoria Secret last week, and his voice sounds amazing, like it always does.

Harry’s next, and Louis is desperate for a look at him in his little stockings. He sounds so good, like he was truly born to be a star. Louis loses his ability to think when Harry changes the lyrics. 

He couldn’t have sung that, could he?

Jesy seems just as surprised, stopping her ruffling of his hair. “Did he say daddy?”

“I guess we really are going for filthy,” Jade shrugs, holding Louis’ face in place as she puts the finishing touches on his make up. 

They weren’t really supposed to wear all their make up today, as it’s only the first dress rehearsal, but Louis wants to show off. 

He then gets up, getting into position to appear after Perrie’s solo. 

The spotlight comes upon him, lighting him up, and he starts singing.

He can hear Harry’s gasp when he sees him, and he doesn’t look back. Not yet.

He changed it up a little for this look. He’s wearing a beige satin dress, black fishnets and white pin heels. His arms are bare, showing his tattoos off. His hair is wet and disheveled, his make up a little messy. 

He goes through almost the entire performance without looking at Harry, and he almost forgets the words when he sees him. 

Harry’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen, the most gorgeous man in the world.

He’s wearing a pink corset, a red feather boa around his shoulders. The panties are beige, the fishnets are black. He’s also wearing heels. He’s not wearing the make up today.

They finish the song and have to perform it again from the top. 

Lambert finally lets them go after they’ve run through it five times. 

Harry stalls, talking to Lambert to the side while people leave the auditorium. Louis smirks, he knows what he’s waiting for.

Lambert leaves, reminding them to lock up after they’re done cleaning up. 

The door has barely closed behind him when Louis finds himself with a lap full of Harry, and Harry’s tongue in his mouth.

\------

Louis walks into his flat that night looking like something out of a horror movie, with his make up all over his body. 

Harry looks the same, he knows. 

He smiles, just thinking about that night.

They’d had sex on the stage, right under the spotlights.

He’s got make up stains on his thighs, his back, his throat,  _ everywhere _ . He’s pretty sure it had ended up in Harry’s hair at some point during their little lovemaking session. 

Sitting down on the sofa, he is just about to text Lottie to brag when the front door bangs open, startling him. It’s Zayn, his tongue shoved down Liam Payne’s throat. 

They don’t even notice him as they heatedly make their way to Zayn’s bedroom, shutting the door with a loud smack. 

Louis blinks, not knowing how to react. 

He dials Harry immediately, as this is the best gossip to tell his boyfriend.

\-----

He’s drinking tea in the morning, enjoying having slept in for once. It’s Saturday, and rehearsals don’t start until four. 

Liam joins him in the kitchen, covered in lovebites, his hair very messy. “Morning.”

“Mornin’” Louis replies, sipping his tea, giving a smirk. “You have fun last night?”

Liam blushes, using the hot water to make himself some instant coffee, putting in three large spoonfuls of it. “Very good night, yes. You have fun with Harry after we all left?”

“Oh, defo,” Louis smiles, sighing dreamily. “We fucked in the middle of the stage.”

Liam chokes on his coffee, his eyes wide. “You what?”

Louis shrugs before walking out, feeling very smug.

\-------

Rehearsals get busier each week, and Louis has less and less time to spend with his friends, and his boyfriend other than during rehearsals.

They’ve both been studying for finals. 

He hasn’t kissed his boyfriend in three days.  _ Three days.  _

They’ve started running through the whole show at a time, twice in one rehearsal. Lambert is running them raw trying to get everything in tip top shape for their opening night.

The opening night that’s in two weeks, right after finals are over. 

Harry texts him good morning every morning, and goodnight every night. Sometimes they meet up for a quick kiss in front of the main building before classes start. 

He’s having a dry spell. He misses kissing his boyfriend for any other reason than Frankenfurter kissing Brad.

They’ve added more lewdness into the seduction scene after Lambert found them fucking in a supply closet before rehearsals started. It was embarrassing, and Lambert couldn’t look them in the eye for a week, but they’d all agreed that adding something raunchier into the act would be fun.

Louis had absolutely no problem shoving Harry’s whole ass in his face for the sake of comedy. Neither did Harry, and they had fun with it every time they performed the whole routine. 

They’d just finished their second run-through, and Louis feels like dropping down onto the stage to sleep, right there on the floor.

Lambert dismissed them, and Louis dramatically lets himself fall down into the floor. Today he’s been motorboated by Perrie, faked eating her out behind a sheet that only shows their silhouettes and humped Liam, licked his abs, and jumped in his lap before kissing him. 

And all he wants is to just kiss his boyfriend, get a cuddle.

Harry lays down next to him, ignoring everything around them and grabs his hand. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too,” Louis squeezes his hand. “Do you want to study together?”

“We shouldn’t,” Harry gives him a kiss, though, and Louis is thankful for it. He knows why Harry says no. they’ve tried to study together three times and it always leads to sex. He’s guessing it’s the honeymoon phase of their relationship, but he still misses it.

“You’re right.”

Perrie kicks him in the shin. “Go study. Both of you. You can make out and be merry when we’ve finished finals!”

“Alright,” Harry grumbles, getting that murdery frog look on his face that Louis likes so much. They take their time changing back into their regular clothes, spending any minute they have left there together.

Louis drives him home, pouting through their kisses when Harry says goodbye. 

Only two weeks left until they’ve finished finals for good.

Stupid finals.

\------

It’s opening night, finally.

He finished his finals yesterday. He got to have Harry in his bed yesterday.

They’re currently getting ready for opening night, getting their makeup done, getting their hair done.

Jesy had had a wild idea yesterday at their last rehearsals, about what to do with his hair to make him more authentic as Frank, and he’d done it.

He dyed his hair black.

Harry loves it and thinks it looks great on him, especially with his makeup on.

Lambert gave him a kiss on the forehead, thanking him for the wonderful dedication to the role.

He’s putting on his fishnets when Harry says it, oh so casually, like he’s commenting on the weather. “Hey Lou?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Louis stops in his tracks, looking up at his boyfriend. “Say it again.”

Harry smiles, dragging him into a deep kiss. “I love you.”

Louis jumps into his arms, hugging him tightly. “I love you, too.”

They’re great that night.

Louis thinks they will always be great, though. Together they make a great team.

\-----


End file.
